No Me Dejes
by iyfanatic
Summary: [UA, SasuNaru] Naruto es un espia y se encuentra en problemas en una mision. Sasuke es su informante y solo puede mirar como suceden las cosas... Por favor tomen en cuenta la advertencia adentro!


Hola! Esta es mi primera vez escribiendo en espanol, pero por favor lean la historia como quiera! No esta muy mala, si ignoran mi mal uso de tiempos y acentuacion... n.n;

Bueno, el RESUMEN: Naruto es un espia, y se encuentra con unos problemas en una mision. Tiene un poco de SasuNaru porque no lo podia dejar afuera, aunque este fue entregado a mi maestro de espanol...

Pero PELIGRO: Esta incluido la muerte de uno de los personajes mayores! No me hagan flame por esa razon, porque les avise!

* * *

En un cuarto de hotel, dos hombres se encontraban tomando café. El hombre de cabello moreno, quien se llamaba Sasuke, le llamo la atención a su compañero.

-Oye, Naruto. Pon mucha atención a lo que te voy a decir.- le dijo.

El hombre rubio, quien ahora sabemos que se llama Naruto, solo asintió con la cabeza, tomando otro trago de café.

-Este es el cianotipo del edificio.- Sasuke extendió el mapa sobre la mesa que se encontraba entre los dos. –Memorízalo, porque solo tendrás entre quince o veinte minutos para salir de ahí.-

Naruto respiro profundamente y luego susurró, -¿En que piso esta el documento¿Cuántos guardias abran?-

-El documento esta en el tercer piso, en el sur del edificio.- el moreno señaló la oficina en el cianotipo.

Sasuke luego negó la cabeza, -No sabemos exactamente cuantos guardias habrán, pero si sabemos que tienen un sistema de seguridad muy avanzado.-

El hombre rubio se rió, -Pero ustedes se encargaran de eso¿verdad?-

Sasuke asintió, -Claro, Naruto. Solo tienes que tomar esas fotografías, y luego salir de ahí. Estaremos esperándote en el mueble a unas cuadras del edificio.

* * *

Esa misma noche, Naruto se encontraba frente del edificio al cual se tenía que meter. La voz de Sasuke sonó en su equipo de oído, -El sistema de seguridad esta bajo. Todo esta en orden, Naruto.-

El rubio suspiro, -Esta bien. A trabajar.-

Después de revisar que no hubiera guardias, Naruto se acercó a una de las salidas de emergencias. Al inspeccionarla, encontró que estaba laqueada.

-¿Qué esta gente no sabe que estas puertas siempre deben de estar abiertas?- se pregunto el mismo.

Naruto sacó una des sus herramientas para abrir el candado. Cuando lo logro, entro rápidamente al edificio para prevenir que entrara la luz de la luna.

* * *

Llegando al fin de las escaleras al segundo piso, Naruto se agacho cercas al suelo, mirando alrededor de la pared al resto del pasillo. Ahí vio a un guardia viejo, que no parecía como si fuera causar problemas.

Naruto oprimió el botón para el micrófono que usaba, -Un guardia en el segundo piso. No será ningún problema.-

El hombre rubio luego sacó su pistola, aunque él pensaba que podía con el guardia sin el arma. Naruto esperó hasta que el hombre caminó hacia el otro lado del pasillo, luego lo persiguió.

El guardia no lo vio hasta que fue muy tarde. Al tiempo que voltio, Naruto le dio un puñetazo al estomago. Cuando el hombre se retorció del dolor, el rubio tomó la oportunidad y le golpeó el cuello, poniendo el guardia a dormir.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, Naruto iba de salida de la oficina principal, su cámara llena de fotografías. Apenas había serrado la puerta, cuando oyó, -¡Alto!-

Naruto voltio a ver otro guardia, este más joven y hábil que el ultimo. Este guardia tenía su pistola en las manos, apuntada directamente al rubio.

-¡Ay!- Naruto grito, y luego se tiró al frente, rodando en forma de una bola pequeña. El hombre rubio se levantó rápidamente, y empezó a correr en forma de zigzag para darle dificultad al guardia.

En camino a las escaleras, Naruto se paró. Podía oír claramente el ruido de muchos zapatos subiendo hacia arriba. Si continuaba, iba ser capturado.

El rubio giro, sacando su pistola al mismo tiempo. Disparo rápidamente y le atinó al guardia, pero tubo consecuencias.

Había sido disparado.

Pero Naruto no tenía tiempo de pensar en eso. Tenia que escapar, pronto. Mirando a todos lados, miro una salida de emergencias.

Corriendo hacia ella, Naruto encontró que esta también estaba laqueada. -¡No tengo tiempo de abrirla!-

Pensando rápido, el rubio se decidió por otro método. Caminó hacia atrás unos pasos, y luego voltio, mandando una patada fuerte a la puerta, un poco arriba de donde estaba el candado.

Este movimiento hizo que un dolor tremendo corriera por su cuerpo, originando de su pecho, pero no había tiempo para revisar su herida. Los primeros balazos se podían oír, junto con los pasos de los guardias que corrían hacia el.

Naruto abrió la puerta con su hombro, tomando los pasos de la escalera de incendios dos, tres a la vez, tratando de llegar a la tierra.

El rubio activo su micrófono, -¡Sasuke¡Tengo las fotografías, pero tengo guardias después de mi!-

Naruto pudo oír el resuello del moreno sobre su equipo de oído. -¿Pero como¡El sistema de seguridad todavía esta bajo!-

-¡Díselo a estos!- Naruto grito en sorpresa cuando un balazo pego en la barandilla enseguida de el. –Soy un pato esperando la muerte aquí.- el rubio pensó.

Miró hacia abajo y trató de medir cuantos metros estaba de altura. –Uno y medio, dos lo máximo.- Naruto pensó.

Cuando otro balazo pego en el metal algunos centímetros al lado de sus pies, Naruto hizo su decisión. Agarro la barandilla y con todas sus fuerzas se aventó de las escaleras.

* * *

El hombre rubio cayó parado, pero la fuerza atrás de su brinco hizo que se cayera a sus manos y rodillas. Naruto grito, el dolor corriendo de nuevo por su cuerpo.

-¡Espera Naruto¡Aya vamos!- la voz de Sasuke grito sobre el equipo de oído, causando que le doliera eso también.

Naruto se paró, empezando a correr hacia el vehiculo que usaban. Los balazos lo siguieron, creando agujeros chicos en el cemento.

Naruto sentía que se le escapa su energía. Sus piernas le temblaban y el dolor solo crecía.

-¡Naruto!- El rubio buscó la voz y encontró a Sasuke y a Sakura, amiga y doctora, corriendo hacia el.

Cuando se encontraron, Naruto sonrió. –Hola. ¿Qué pasa?- Sus piernas tomaron ese momento para decidir que ya no lo querían soportar. Maravilloso.

Sasuke suspiro profundamente. –Naruto¿cómo puedes meterte en tantos líos?- le pregunto el moreno mientras que lo levantaba del piso.

Cuando Naruto abrió la boca para responder, Sasuke lo interrumpió. – ¡Naruto¡Estas sangrando¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas herido?-

-¿Se me olvido?- el rubio dijo débilmente. Notando esto, Sasuke voltio a ver a Sakura. -¡As algo!-

Sakura asintió, -Necesitamos que ir al vehiculo primero. Ahí tengo mis instrumentos.-

* * *

Cuando llegaron a su vehiculo, Sakura abrió la puerta y Sasuke entro, aun cargando a Naruto.

-¿Cómo te sientes Naruto?- el moreno le pregunto. Naruto sonrió forzadamente, -Bien, bien. Estaré bien.-

Su voz estaba muy frágil, y causo que Sasuke se preocupara. –No hables. Descansa y guarda tu energía.-

Naruto asintió y serró los ojos. Después de algunos minutos de silencio, Sasuke se molesto. El hombre rubio nunca estaba en paz.

-¿Naruto?-

Cuando no recibió respuesta, Sasuke lo movió un poco.

-¿Naruto¿Estas dormido?-

El hombre moreno miró la cara relajada de su amigo y se preocupo aun más. No debía de estar relajado después de que fue disparado…

-¡Naruto¡No estés jugando y contéstame!-

Sakura voltio a verlos de donde estaba preparando unos equipos médicos. Mirando la expresión blanca que estaba en la cara de Naruto, fue a revisarlo.

Sakura puso sus dedos en el cuello de Naruto, tratando de sentir su pulso. Cuando no pudo, se mordió el labio.

-¿A lo mejor esta muy débil?- pensó, preocupada. Sakura puso su cara en frente de la de Naruto, tratando de sentir su aliento.

Esperó por un minuto completo, no queriendo aceptar que la razón que no sentía nada era porque el rubio ya no estaba respirando.

Sakura colocó su oído en el pecho de Naruto, sin pensar en la sangre. –Por favor…- Esperó, pero no sintió que el pecho se moviera ni oyó el sonido de su corazón.

La chica dio un grito de tristeza, escondiendo su cabeza en sus manos. Sus hombros sacudieron y sus lágrimas corrían rápidamente.

Sasuke le mandó una mirada asesina. -¿Por qué lloras¡Está bien!-

Sakura negó la cabeza. –Sasuke… Esta muerto… ¡Naruto esta muerto!-

El siguió mandándole esa mirada, aunque lagrimas empezaron a colectarse en sus ojos. -¡No lo esta! Esta durmiendo. ¡Solo esta durmiendo!-

Sakura sollozo, retirando la mirada de sus ojos, en donde la desesperación estaba muy clara. No podía soportar ver esa emoción en ellos…

Sasuke movió al rubio en sus brazos, reclinándolo en el piso del vehiculo. –Dobe¡levántate! Yo sé que no estas muerto¡para de jugar!-

-Dobe… ¡Dobe…¡Naruto!- Sasuke sacudió al rubio, tratando de sacar una respuesta del cuerpo inmóvil. El moreno finalmente empezó a llorar, todavía tratando de levantarlo.

-¡Por favor, Naruto¡Levántate! Dijiste que no te morirías… ¡Me lo prometiste, Naruto¡Me lo prometiste y ahora tienes que cumplir!-

-No me dejes… - Sasuke susurró –No me dejes solo, Naruto…-

* * *

Fin...

Llore mucho cuando escribi el final... TT

Dejen un REVIEW por favor! Y si quieren ver la version larga (en Ingles) solo vayan a mi profile!


End file.
